


Unqualified - Tag

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:37:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: Through the rebuilding even with a surplus of empty positions to fill you still found yourself without a job or home from your lack of employment, choosing to take some time alone in the forest nearby only to be found by the King himself, who refuses to leave you homeless and unemployed, ordering you to return with him, leading to a serious amount of fluff!!





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been nearly a month since the battle for the Mountain and two weeks since the destruction of the Ring. You were still completely battered and bruised, limping slightly at the mostly healed cuts along your legs with several broken ribs with cuts along the left side of your face down your neck and left arm with several more along your back. For a week you stayed in your bed in the healing wing, the last two days Bilbo had to physically restrain you a few times, remaining still while injured has never been good for you, in body, spirit or mind.  
You had lined up an interview, for what reason you didn’t know, but even as a dishwasher you had to interview. You made it through alright until you got to the part about references, apparently the King himself was not allowed on the list, or the Royal family, any of the Company, the new Lord of Dale, or even a Wizard. Somehow leaving you completely omitted from any job in Erebor, seeing as unless you were Royalty their reference could not be used. You were not a Dwarf so there were no free chances for you.  
Blinding Rage was nowhere near what you were feeling. You had everything you owned in your enchanted bag, and even though you were gifted a free room from the new King you refused to accept it unless you had a job to pay for it. Refusing to “just live off of your earnings” as Thorin had put it. You left your balance of your payment in the vast treasury but having Balin take note of your credit and Thorin wrote a certified credit balance for you, to collect any amount at any time.  
You walked out of the vast Mountain, receiving several gazes as you left, heading for the forest nearby. It was nearly sunset as you walked through the trees, limping as you walked along the broken stone pathway. Walking for a short while, until you found the right tree, with tall roots sticking up and a spot in the center for you to curl up in. You let out a small grunt as you forced your shaking legs to climb onto the roots then up onto a low branch then into the center spot. Dropping heavily into the spot, stretching out your legs as you propped your bag up behind you and relaxed into your spot.  
You sat quietly through the night, looking up at the two stars you could see through the leaves and branches above you. A few times pulling out your bag to eat, sometime through the night spotting a Great White stag roaming through the forest near you. You sat forward, getting a better view as it sniffed the air before flicking it’s ear and glancing over at you, flinching slightly as if worried if it should run. You bowed your head slightly and it blinked at you in return before slowly walking away from you after giving you a quick nod. A smile spread across your face as you closed your eyes, remembering giant green fields surrounding Rohan and all of the horses roaming free through their lands, quietly humming an old tune from your days there centuries ago.  
As the sun rose you spotted a small green leaf on the branch near you, raising your eyebrow at it as you climbed out of the tree. You headed out a good distance from your tree, stopping as you spotted a small herd of deer, quietly resting against the tree behind you. As you watched them you heard an arrow get drawn from its quiver, your eyes darting over to the Elf Guard who quickly dropped it once they spotted your purple eyes, bowing its head in apology as you turned to watch the deer again who watched the Elf return to its patrol path.  
You spent the day inspecting the various animals that still chose to remain there, all of them more cautious of you than the last. Snacking from your bag as you travelled through the day before returning to your tree as the sun set again. Following the same pattern for nearly a week, finding an un-enchanted stream to bathe and clean your wound with. The last day one of the deer stepping closer to accept a nibble off of an apple you sliced for it, slowly the rest accepting a nibble as well. All mentally reaching out to you asking, “Friend?” you smiled and responded, “Friend.” making them walk a little closer to sniff you to remember your scent, before passing on again for their night spot.   
You found your way to the stream again, silently washing your hair. As you pulled your hair out of the stream you spotted a pair of boots behind you, wringing out your hair and sitting down on the rock behind you as a velvety voice sounded out behind you, “There are several hundred baths in my Kingdom you could be using.” Silently eyeing the newly green area around him, sure that a week ago was still pitch black with sickly brown moss.  
You chuckled as you worked your comb through your hair, “I am aware.”  
He shot you a small smirk as he sat down on a rock beside yours, eyeing your wounds and your blood stained clothes, his face going stern, “You’re bleeding.”  
You shook your head, “Old stains, wouldn’t come out.”  
He tilted his head to the side as he reached out his hand, gently turning your head so he could see your cuts down your left side, remembering you shielding him from a troll feeling the same stabbing pain in his chest from that moment as he watched you take the blow, sliding his finger along one of the red scabs across your bruised face before looking back in your eyes, “Why are you out here alone?” as he dropped his hand back into his lap.  
“I tried to get a job in Erebor. Apparently I’m unqualified.”  
His face going stern again, “What job?”  
You chuckled as you said, “Dishwashing.”  
His face going blank as the shock ran through him that you would choose something so low, “How exactly are you unqualified for that, and why would you need an interview for that job at all, or any job for that matter?”  
You smiled again, “Using Royalty or Wizards or any of the Members of the Company are allowed to be used as references for a job and each job in Erebor requires them.”  
He shook his head slightly before looking back into your eyes, “There is an open job you can start in the morning, if you wish to stay in My Kingdom, one condition though.”  
“And what would that be?”  
“You will live Inside my Kingdom, not just outside of it.” As he stood offering you his hand.  
Making you chuckle and accept it, standing up then you dropped his hand, “Fine, What is the job?”  
He turned and started to head to the gate, leading the way for you as he replied in the same gentle voice he used around you since your battles together recently, “In my Library, keeping the books in the proper place. You will be paid well for it.”  
You chuckled, “As long as I earn it, the amount is not important as long as I can afford rent.”  
He glanced down at you saying, “I am not going to charge you rent.”  
“Why?”  
Switching his voice to his authoritative one, “Because, I refuse to.” making you chuckle again as you reached the gate, the King holding you steady as you climbed the few stairs, leading you at a slow pace to your new room ordering healing herbs along the way. Each Elf glancing at you, recognizing you from the battles and the escape before, eyeing your obvious wounds, all knowing how you had received them and why the King was being so attentive to your movements.  
He quickly drew you a bath with healing herbs to soak in and helped you pull out of your boots as Tauriel entered to help you undress and climb in, barely able to keep her gasp to herself when she saw the full extent of your wounds, but her reflection was clearly spotted in the mirror near you, letting you know how badly you looked. You settled into the bath and sank below the water for a few minutes before coming up for air, rubbing your cheek and feeling the cuts healed. Soaking for nearly an hour before climbing out, accepting the towel from Tauriel and allowing her to help you get redressed.   
The King offering you dinner as you dried your hair, joining him and his Son for the meal before heading off to bed, letting you know that he would show you the way in the morning before excusing himself, smiling slightly at the disappearance of your cuts and the slight lightening of your bruises.  
The library was in disarray, books and notes everywhere, mostly silent and empty but by the end of the day as the King came to invite you to dinner, joining him before heading for bed again. The King soon adding a lunch to your schedules, through the next few weeks you were shocked as you never saw anyone but you and the King, occasionally the Prince, somehow the books were still in such terrible order as you headed back to work again.  
That night, as you couldn’t sleep you decided to head to work early, stopping as you spotted the King darting between the aisles humming while grabbing random books and hiding them in random spots, pulling a few more and stretching them out on a few tables, as he went to grab another armful of books you slipped back out with a smile on your face as you went back to your room.


	2. Chapter 2

The thrushes were flying around in formations above you as you laid on your back with your legs bent, your hat on your right knee, your legs swing to the rhythm of the tune you were humming, running your fingers through the long grass around you as you gazed upwards, enjoying your day off. Spotting the Giant Elk from the corner of your eye, roaming through the large newly green field in the Elven Kingdom, most of which had returned to its proper title of Greenwood since your stay. The Elk worked its way over to you, at its steady slow pace same as normal as it leaned down to sniff you, as you reached up to pet it he grabbed your hat and took off. You rolled over on your side saying, “Hey!” as you stood and took off after it. You chased it through the field as it headed for one of the outer courtyards in Greenwood, as its hooves hit the smoothed stones it turned, lowering its head and shaking its bottom taunting you as if to say, “Come and get it.”  
…  
The Elf King seeing this from a window on the floor above, letting out a chuckle as he spotted you heading for the Elk again, chuckling and quickly making his way downstairs.   
…  
You chased the Elk as it berated through the open hallways taunting you with its speed, letting out huffs of laughter as you wold slide around the corners, slightly slamming into the walls as you stopped before taking off after it again. Your mind running through the floor plan and turning a hallway early and sprinting to the end of it, spotting the Elks antlers as it spun its head around looking for you. Jumping and landing on its shoulders, holding yourself steady as it ran back out into the grass again, as you reached out for the hat it stopped suddenly as your fingers gripped the hat, making you flip over its face and land heavily on your back with a quiet groan. Your eyes opening again to see he Elf King was smiling down at you, eying you and your spit covered hat.   
The Elk raising its head, refusing to apologize for his actions to the King, a smirk running over his lips as he quickly grabbed the hat from your hand as he threw his large wrap over you as he took off. You sat up quickly pulling the wrap off of you and spotting the King sprinting through the field, both of you sprinting through the Kingdom stealing the hat from each other, the King wearing a large smile as his laughter echoed through the halls as he ran from and after you.  
After a short while Legolas had walked up to his Father’s eye line, waiting to pass on a message to the King in one of the hallways leading to the open Throne Room. His face trying to go serious again, looking at his Son, opening his mouth to speak but unable to as you tried to stop but still slammed into him at full speed still, both rolling into the Throne Room as the Kings loud laughter filled the empty room. The King flat on his back as you landed on your stomach sideways, looking over at the King who turned as his laughter paused saying, “You tackled me at full speed.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t think you were going to stop.” Legolas and the King started laughing, not noticing the Elk as it snuck in and stole the hat from the King before sprinting away, the Prince quickly joining in on your game.  
The Message the Prince had meant to give was soon found out as the King, who had possession of the hat had stopped right in front of the visiting Lord Celeborn, who eyed the unpolished King who was covered in grass stains and his long shirt and crown discarded, now in his thin white undershirt with the sleeves sloppily rolled up, with his hair flipped up over to one side of his head with tangles and leaves in it, bowed his head slightly as he said, “Celeborn, we are going to have to reschedule, rest have some wine, we an speak later.” raising his arm with the hat firmly squeezed in his hand as he heard you trying to sneak up behind him. Catching the small flick of the corner of Lord Celeborn’s mouth as he felt your hands land on his shoulders and his boot on his lower back then another on his shoulder as you jerked the hat out of his hand, jumped off and sprinted away. The King smiling widely as he chuckled again saying, “We will talk later.” bowing his head again as he joined his Son and the Elk in the chase.  
The game continuing until the sun set, the entire Kingdom all sneaking peaks of their King and Prince playing so happily with you and dodging the significantly more graceful movements of the Giant Elk. The King snatching the hat and heading for the empty field, stopping and grabbing you, holding you over his shoulder as he said, “We should eat.” As he wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead with his now unrolled left sleeve, feeling the layer of sweat covering him as his breathing slowed, catching a glimpse of his Son resting in the grass and chuckling as you had slid across his shoulder to try and grab the hat with your fingers stretched out to his hand, earning a chuckle from the King as he slipped it into his back pocket and flipped you around so you were facing his front. You let out a groan as he caught you, you quietly mumbled, “No fun.” as you rested your forearms on his chest so you could keep yourself propped up. Your hair hanging freely over your face, the King chuckled as your hair swayed as he walked, gently brushing your hair back from your face as his Son joined his side.   
The Kingdom all chuckling at the sight of you being carried by their King as he walked through the Kingdom. As you entered the dining room the King gently set you down into your chair, the table covered with food, your eyes raising to Lord Celeborn eying you closely with a kind blank stare. You chuckled nervously and gave a small wave, Lord Celeborn giving you a nod in return as he turned his head to King Thranduil who dropped heavily into the chair next to you, still smiling widely as he looked at you before turning his gaze to his friend, giving him a slight nod, his face going nearly back to his normal blank gaze until he gazed back at you, his smile breaking through again as his eyes lit up. The King and visiting Lord quickly covering the important details as you all ate, the King making sure you ate your fill and ensuring that the cooks had made your favorite desserts, same as always, eying you lovingly between his dialogs with Lord Celeborn.  
As their meeting ended Lord Celeborn bowed his head and left quietly shooting you a slight smile as he left. The King watching the Elf Lord leave quietly with his serious gaze until he turned the corner, his smile returning before leaning closer to you, turning his head to say something as he noticed you were asleep in your chair, resting with your legs curled up on the seat. The King smiling as he watched your chest rise and fall slowly with your breaths, before letting out a chuckle, standing, rubbing his thighs for a moment as he felt his legs wanting to start wobbling. He straightened up and pulled your chair out gently before lifting you into his arms and against his chest, holding your legs in his right hand, wrapping his left arm around your back.  
Carrying you gently through the halls, feeling you nestle yourself against his chest mumbling, “You smell like him.” The King’s eyebrow raising as he softly asked, “Him who?”  
You let out a small sigh as you curled a piece of his hair against his chest as you said, “The King.” Making his smile grow again as he asked curiously, “And what does he smell like?”  
You tightened the hair around your finger as you chuckled softly, speaking in almost a sigh, “Oranges, and vanilla.” His smile grew again as he reached your door, opening the door with his left hand after slipping it off your back, placing it back as he entered. Carrying you to the bed, walking around to the other side, pulling back the covers, setting you into the bare spot, laying your head against the massive pillows, still holding your legs and setting them down gently. He quickly untied your boots and pulled them off gently, setting them down next to the bed, lifting your legs again and laying them out under the covers before pulling the blankets back up. The King smiling down at you as you drew in another long breath before letting out aa small comfortable sigh as you rolled over and hugged your pillow, pulling it under your chest, whispering, “He smiled at me.” as a smile ran across your face. The King chuckling as he brushed your hair behind your ear, running his fingers over your cheek as you whispered again, “I love his smile.” His smile growing wider again as he leaned down, running his hand across your cheek as he gently kissed your forehead, whispering, “Goodnight, My Love.” kissing your forehead again as he stroked your cheek again before pulling the covers up a little higher again and heading to his room across the hall, closing the door softly behind him, feeling the ache in his chest already from the short distance between you.   
Slipping into his room still smelling your apple scent still covering his chest as he pulled off his sweat stained shirt and tossing it in the basket along the wall, pulling off his boots, tossing them next to his bed, adding his sock he had just removed into his basket. Heading into his bath quickly slipping his fingers into the ties on his pants undoing the knots and removing his pants before lowering himself into his giant bath. laying back and relaxing in the water, feeling his muscles start to relax, still feeling the smile across his face which was starting to become sore from his constant smiling, rubbing his jaw trying to remember the last time he had this much fun. Chuckling as he dunked himself below the water, wetting his hair and washing it, smiling with each leaf and blade of grass he pulled from his hair before shampooing his hair and scrubbing himself clean. Climbing out of the tub and drying off before slipping into his sleeping clothes, and crawling into his bed, letting out a groan as he stretched out and pulled the covers over his back, curling around his pillow as you did. His dreams filled with you as yours intriguingly enough was about a tap-dancing tree who threw pinecones at people who said bad things about it’s skill, literally waking yourself up with laughter as Thranduil walked over to correct his technique, saying he skipped a step and demonstrating the small portion of the routine.  
You let out a groan as you felt the tightness in your legs from not soaking the night before. Forcing yourself onto your knees as the covers slid off your back, your upper thighs burning as you squatted, smelling the scent of oranges and vanilla along with a thick scent of sweat mixed in, climbing over the covers and carefully standing up. Taking a few breaths before walking into your bath, jerking your socks off and dropping them into the small basket in there, grabbing your shirt, adding it to the basket, unhooking your pant loops and sliding out of them along with your underwear and bra before climbing into your bath.   
Groaning again as you sat under the water, rubbing the water over your face and dipping the back of your head under the water and running your fingers through it. Quickly washing and rubbing your muscles, soaking for a short time, images of the King from yesterday running through your mind making your sore face smile again, rubbing your jaw as you let out another groan. As you finally felt slightly better you slid out of the tub, dried and redressed into a pair of your knee length pants and a tank top over your most comfortable bra before stretching out over the covers.  
Laying there for nearly an hour until you heard the King chuckle softly as he poked his head through your door after giving a quick knock. Turning your head you saw him walking over to you with a large smile across his face, still in his sleeping clothes, pulling in a large cart with food across it, your stomach growling softly as you smelled the King’s cooking. Your smile grew as you spotted the few flowers he had laid out across the cart for you, hearing him gently say, “Good morning.” as he pushed the cart next to the bed, spotting your tense muscles and asking, “Sore?”  
You let out a small groan and nodded, earning another chuckle as you felt him sit down on the bed, folding his leg up as he turned to you, saying, “Would you like me to rub your legs and feet for you?”  
You hid your face in your pillow to hide your blush giving another groan as you mumbled, “Don’t worry I’ll be fine.” curling your legs up to try and sit up. The King grabbing your feet and pulling them back down, stretching your legs out again, you glanced back to see him smile and say, “You’re sore, let me help you, please.” You let out a groan as you said, “Fine.”  
The King started to press his palms against the back of your legs, sure to stop a few inches below your bottom, then rubbing and working his fingers around your legs squeezing them tightly working out your sore muscles. As he finished the back of your legs he gently flipped you over and grabbed the small pop up tray off the cart setting you up against your pillows as he set it on your lap as he sat back and grabbed your foot massaging it gently smiling up at you starting a small conversation as you ate the breakfast he had made for you. “You slept well?”  
You let out a giggle at remembering your dream as you said, “Yes, you?”  
He nodded and said, “Yes, very well.” setting down your foot and grabbing your other one as you said, “Thank you, for breakfast and the massage.”  
His smile growing as he felt your muscles relaxing completely dropping your foot as he switched your plate with the other had brought for you before pulling another small tray out for him, eating his meal as he spotted you avoiding his gaze softly saying, “What?”  
Your smirk grew as you told him, “I had a dream about you.” His eyebrow raising as he chuckled saying, “Really. What was it about?” You quickly filled him in, making him laugh loudly at is before saying, “So I am a King and a tap-dancing instructor now. Interesting.” chuckling again.  
Spending the rest of the breakfast joking around and sharing your weirdest dreams with each other after he cleared the trays setting them on the cart, noticing your tense back, gently asking, “Is your back sore as well?”  
You quietly said, “I’m…”  
Your voice was cut off as he grabbed your legs and pulled you closer and spun you around right in front of him, saying, “Fine, I know.” Gently brushing your hair over your left shoulder as he slowly slid his fingers over your shoulders, rubbing them, feeling them loosen a bit then slowly working down your back and around your sides slightly. Pressing his fingers and palms into your back as you sighed happily as you heard him quietly chuckle behind you. As he finished he whispered against your ear, “Better?” You answered with a nod as he pulled you against his chest, wrapping his arms over your chest laying his hands on your hips.  
You tried to slow your heartbeat as his scent wafted around you, as he ran the tip of his nose along your jawline and kissing your cheek gently, seeing your smile grow and whispering into your ear, “I love your smile.” slipping one of the flowers behind your ear as you asked, “What did I say last night?”  
The King chuckled, “That I smell like oranges and vanilla.” Kissing your cheek again, “That you love my smile.” kissing you cheek again as you chuckled quietly asking, “And?”  
He let out a quiet chuckle saying, “Then I told you, Goodnight My Love.” you turned your head to face him, seeing the deep sparkle in his eyes as he slid his fingers over your cheek before kissing you gently, pulling back to look at you running his thumb over your cheek as he smiled at you. You pulled off his chest, his hand sliding off of your cheek, his smile dimming a bit as he thought he crossed a line until he saw you turn around and curl one leg under you as you set your other on his right side. His smile growing again as he caught your loving gaze as you leaned in a bit closer then pausing, he slid his hand over your cheek and kissed you again, you leaned into this one and wrapped your arms around the back of his neck pressing yourself closer to him as he pulled you into his lap, wrapping his arms around your back.   
The King pulled out of the kiss to shout, “Go away.” as a knock sounded on the door, your kiss started again as you heard the Prince chuckling on the other side of the door.


End file.
